Taking Someone Else's Place
by Jdarr213CM
Summary: Dating someone for six months then having them break up with you isn't easy. Finding out you are pregnant by that person is even worse. AJ now has to choose between her career and if she wants a baby. Oh yeah and she is going to be a single mom! AJ/Punk story mostly with more characters
1. Chapter 1

Scared, alone, and broken. Those were the three words that described April Mendez right now, or better known as AJ to most people. Yeah sure she should be happy right now, or on cloud nine really. She just became the longest reigning Divas Champion in history. Yet there was only one thing on her mind right now, and it shouldn't even be a problem because it shouldn't have ever happened. At least not right now or this year, or even next year for that matter. She still had so much she wanted to accomplish before she even thought about what she was going to have in a very short nine months. What was she going to tell everyone? The first thing that came to her mind was abortion, but she quickly shook that thought out of her head because there was no way that she could do that to her baby, a baby she helped create.

Thinking back she remembered the exact night that it had to of happened. Oh boy did she regret it now. If she could take it all back and redo everything she would. Thinking on a positive note at least she knew who the father was. The problem was he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. He left her a very short two weeks ago. Not that she really wanted to have anything to do with him anymore either. She was completely over him in every way shape and form. Should she even try to tell him or contact him at all? He probably wouldn't care anyway. The night they broke up wasn't a night she wanted to remember at all it was the worst night in her life.

_Lying in bed waiting on the special man in her life to come and pick her up for their date was making her so restless. She was so excited to finally be able to see him for the first time in about a month, and better yet it was their six month anniversary. Six beautiful months of an awesome relationship that she was enjoying every minute of. Yes of course they had their fair share of fights. What couple doesn't fight? Besides they have only had one huge fight, and that was over him thinking they didn't see each other enough. Truthfully he had a point though. With her travel schedule that only meant maybe one or two days home every two weeks if that even. They resolved that issue really quick. She told him that them not seeing each other all the time made the love they had for each other stronger, and she truly believed that. _

_Looking at the clock on the night stand it read 8:00. He was supposed to be there to pick her up at seven. He has never been late before to pick her up, so why was he late now? What if something happened and he wasn't going to be able to make it? Surely he would text or call if something came up. Nacho jumping up on the bed brought her out of her thoughts. _

"_Hey baby boy! Daddy should be here soon I hope." Nacho started wagging his tail faster. "I know I can't wait to see him either."_

_AJ heard the door open in the living room and quickly jumped off the bed. Running through the hallway of her apartment to the door she ran right smack dab into Kaitlyn. "Hey Kait, what are you doing here?" AJ asked puzzled._

_Kaitlyn gave AJ a strange look. "Wow you don't sound happy to see me. I figured you would be jumping for joy like you usually do." Kaitlyn hung up her coat on the coat rack next to the door then made her way into the living room to sit on the couch. _

"_It's not that I'm not happy to see you Kait, it's just I was expecting someone else." AJ said walking over to the couch to sit next to Kaitlyn._

"_Oh and that would be your boo thang I'm assuming?"_

"_Yeah, but he is an hour late to pick me up for our anniversary date. I'm a little worried." AJ started to play with her hair like she usually does when she is nervous._

"_Well maybe something came up. Have you tried to call or text him?" Kaitlyn asked trying to calm her best friend down._

"_No, not yet. I was going to, but I didn't want to annoy him. You know how he gets when you constantly bother him." _

"_Well AJ, don't you think this is a good reason to maybe call him? I mean he is an hour late maybe something happened." Kaitlyn said trying to reason with AJ. _

"_Ok, I guess I will." AJ said pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and landed on his name._

"_Well go on. Call him!" Kaitlyn encouraged. AJ pressed call, and they both sat there listening to the phone ring over and over again._

"_No answer. I guess maybe I could text him, and wait." AJ sent a short text simply asking if something had happened, and if he was still coming._

_After about three hours of watching Friends with Kaitlyn and eating ice cream it was 11:00. AJ knew now that there was no way he was going to come. He never called or texted her back either. AJ looked down at her lap and noticed Kaitlyn fast asleep with her head on AJ's leg. She also noticed Nacho curled up in his bed under the coffee table. "Hey Kait, it's getting pretty late." AJ softly shook Kaitlyn's shoulder._

_Kaitlyn leaned up and stretched her arms high above her head. "Did he ever call or text?" Kaitlyn asked yawning._

"_No." AJ simply replied hanging her head. _

"_Well maybe he will come by later or in the morning. I hate to leave you alone right now, but I have to get back home to P.J. before he throws a hissy fit." After getting her coat on and fixing her hair Kaitlyn walked to the front door. "Hey AJ, you know if need anything P.J. and I are only two blocks away." _

"_Thanks Kait, I will keep that in mind. Be careful driving home I can tell you are still half asleep." AJ said with a chuckle. _

"_Well if anything happens I have Darth Vader in the trunk."_

"_Kaitlyn that little action figure in your trunk is not going to help you!" _

"_You have to believe in the dark side AJ. See you later pipsqueak." Kaitlyn said blowing AJ a kiss. _

"_Bye Kait." AJ replied giggling. After straightening up the living room, taking the dishes into the kitchen, and waiting outside for Nacho to do his business AJ finally decided it was time to go to bed. AJ couldn't help but hope that maybe he would come by in the middle of the night kiss her on the forehead, and tell her he was sorry that he couldn't make it. "Doubtful." AJ said to herself as she fell asleep._

_A huge bang brought her out of her slumber. Throwing off the blankets and putting on her house slippers she made her way towards the noise to see what it was. "Isaac you're here!" AJ quickly ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. After letting go of the hug which she noticed he didn't return. She looked down and saw a box with all his stuff in it that he had in her apartment. "What are you doing?" _

_Isaac knew he had no chance of slipping out of here now without her knowing he was even here, so he had to explain. "Look AJ, I don't think we should see each other anymore." _

_She gave him a puzzled look. "But why I don't understand. We were supposed to go on our anniversary date last night and you never showed up. I thought something had happened. Then you never answered my call or text. What's going on?"_

"_AJ I know yesterday was our six months together, but I just couldn't keep lying to you." Isaac said picking up the box that he had dropped on the floor._

"_Lying to me about what?" AJ was starting to get worried. What could he possibly have been lying to her about?_

"_Look AJ, I have been cheating on you throughout this whole relationship. I just couldn't stay faithful, and I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing you all happy with how our relationship is going, and how much you say you love me all the time when I know that I'm not treating you the way you should be treated." Isaac could see that AJ immediately started to tear up. He just wanted to get out of her apartment._

"_So all this time I thought we had the perfect relationship, and you were cheating on me every time we weren't together. I thought you were the one. I thought we were going to get married." AJ said stepping closer to him._

_Isaac started backing away slowly he knew how much of a temper his now ex-girlfriend had. "AJ I said I was sorry. That's why I'm breaking up with you, because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Isaac was quickly met with a slap to the face. He should have seen that one coming._

"_Get out! I want you to get out of my apartment right now, and never come back. Don't call me or text me ever again." AJ screamed hitting him over and over again. _

_Isaac quickly picked up his box and ran out of her apartment. After slamming the door and sliding down to the floor all she could do was cry. After all this time giving the relationship they had 100% he wasn't even giving any. The last thing she remembered before blacking out from crying and anxiety was Nacho licking the tears from her face._

That was the last time she had seen or heard from Isaac. Thinking about it now if he couldn't be faithful when they didn't have a kid together what makes her think he would be knowing that they did. Why did this have to happen to her? An even better question is why did the baby have to be his? Walking out of the bathroom in her hotel room she sat down on the bed. Looking to her right she spotted her precious Divas Championship. She was defiantly going to have to choose what she wanted more. The love of her life right now being her career, or her baby that was now growing inside her. Then something hit her like a bolt of lightning. If she did have the baby she would be a single mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so I know I didn't say anything on the first chapter of this story, but this is my first story ever so I'm trying my best. I'm still new to everything. Thank you to the first person who reviewed my story I really appreciate! *********************************************************************

Man was fighting the Shield getting old. How many times has he fought them already? Well at least he only had a match against Billy Gunn tonight so that shouldn't be too bad. He really enjoyed wrestling or even working with The New Age Outlaws for that matter. It was a dream come true. Sitting backstage in catering having nothing to do until his match was getting boring so he decided to go talk to the newly returned Batista.

Punk had wrestled Batista many times before. He even considered him a friend. Some of his favorite matches when he was World Heavy Weight Champion were against Batista. "Hey Dave what's going on?" Punk asked giving Batista a hug.

"Hey Punk long time no see!" Batista said returning the hug.

"Yeah man it's been awhile. So how are you liking your first day back?" Punk asked as they both sat down at the table in front of them.

"Great man. This place never changes does it? I mean besides some new people the environment still feels the same."

"Yeah isn't that the truth. So how's the life going? Any new special woman in your life?" Punk asked nudging him in the arm.

"No not really man. I have just been trying to spend more time with my grandsons. How about you man? I know how much you can get those ladies. Anyone in particular you have your eye on?" Batista asked laughing.

"Well I just recently got out of a relationship, so I'm not really looking to push myself into another one so quick." Punk replied with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. With Amy right?" Punk shook his head yes. "Well to be honest, and this is just my opinion. I don't think you and her were right for each other anyway to tell you the truth. Yeah you all might have a lot in common with the whole punk rock thing, but having stuff in common with people doesn't always make a relationship work. It's about how they treat you, and I should know I have been divorced twice." Batista said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it wasn't so much the way we treated each other that made us split up it was more of the fact that when I came back after my break we hardly ever saw each other. She didn't like the fact that we would only see each other once or twice every couple of weeks. I understood that, but she didn't understand that I wasn't ready to up and leave yet." Punk explained.

"Yeah relationships are a tuff thing in this line of work. Anyway speaking along the lines of you saying you're not ready to jump back into a relationship so quickly. Uh what's going on between you and AJ?" Batista asked. Punk just gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about me and AJ?"

"Oh come on Punk. Everyone has seen all of the pictures people have taken of you two together. She went to that bowling thing with you, she went to that Cubs baseball game with you, and there was sightings of you and her when you all were on the UK tour. Also most recently she went to the Blackhawks hockey game with you. She even rides on your bus! So don't tell me there isn't anything going on." Batista said raising his eyebrows.

"Look man, AJ and I are just really good friends. Nothing more nothing less." Punk said trying to brush off the question.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe. A very attractive woman like AJ riding on your bus and going all those places with you, and your just friends?"

"Well believe it because that's all we are. Yeah of course I care about her we have been through a lot together with our whole storyline, and us getting to know each other really well. Besides her and her boyfriend just broke up like two weeks ago or something like that. Just like me I doubt she is ready to jump into a new relationship." Punk said drumming his fingers on the table.

"So are you saying that if AJ came up to you right now and asked you on a date, you would say no?" Batista asked.

Punks face started to get really red. "I really don't know what I would say. I would honestly be shocked if that happened because she has never really been that way with me."

"Are you kidding me? You two flirt all the time. Don't think I didn't see that bowling video. C'mon "No spanking!" and I know you saw that huge smile on her face when she was on your back. You had a smile on your face to!" if Punk thought his face was red earlier it must have been on fire now. Batista did have a point though. Punk couldn't deny it. AJ did make his bad day a whole lot better, and he did love being around her.

"Ok, ok your right. AJ does make me feel things I'm not going to lie, but still it doesn't change the fact that we are just friends." Punk stated.

"Yeah, but I can tell that you want to be more with her. I'm pretty sure she wants to be more with you to." Batista said standing up and pushing in his chair.

Punk looked up at Batista confused. "So should I tell her how I fell? Or do I just wait for her to come to me?" Punk asked.

"Wow the almighty CM Punk is asking me for women advice?" Punk gave him an angry look. Batista put up his hands. "Hey I'm just kidding. Look man if you really have that strong of feelings for AJ then yes I would tell her, don't wait. Anyway I have to get going. I have a viper to interrupt." Batista said clapping Punk on his shoulder. "Do the right thing man. See ya."

Maybe Batista was right. Punk never really thought about it before, but he really did like being with AJ a lot. She always made him in a better mood with her snarky comments, and the way she always picked on him. He never took it as flirting but that is exactly what it was. ***********************************************************************

Finally getting up enough courage Punk decided that maybe he should tell AJ. So after searching all over the arena trying to find her he finally found her standing next to the bathroom turned facing the wall. That puzzled Punk. What was she doing?

Walking over towards her he gently touched her shoulder. "AJ what are you doing?" AJ turned around, and what he saw shocked him. AJ was crying. "AJ what's wrong?"

"Punk I don't know what to do!" AJ cried.

Punk was so confused. "AJ what do you mean you don't know what to do?" Punk said taking her hand.

"I have a match tonight, and I can't wrestle." AJ started hyperventilating.

"What do you mean you can't wrestle? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Punk had no idea what to do now. She looked like she was going to lose it.

"Punk I screwed myself."

Punk had enough he wanted to know what was wrong with AJ, and wanted to know now. Taking her hand he pulled her away to his locker room. Once they got there he shut and locked the door, and sat them both down on the couch in the room. "Ok now tell me what's going on. There is no one around." Punk said with his hand on her leg.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone." AJ said with pleading eyes.

"AJ I promise. Now please tell me what's going on." Punk promised while wiping the tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"Punk I'm pregnant."

Punk didn't know if he heard AJ right. She just said she was pregnant. "AJ what do you mean you are pregnant?" Punk asked shocked.

"I found out yesterday night! I kept feeling weird, getting dizzy, a lot of headaches. That's probably why I passed out at that house show when we were on the UK tour. So I took a test, and it came out positive." AJ said bursting into tears.

Punk pulled AJ into a hug. He started rubbing her back. "AJ everything is going to be ok, but if you don't mind me asking um who is the father?"

He could barely hear what she said with her crying and her face being buried in his chest, but he could make out what she said. Isaac, the boyfriend that was cheating on her, and broke up with her just two short weeks ago. "Punk what am I going to do? I can't take care of a baby by myself! Plus I'm going to have to quit wrestling for a long time. I can't even support a baby on my own!" AJ completely lost it. It all came crashing down now. Reality kicked in this was really going to happen. She was going to be a mom.

All Punk could do was sit there on the couch and hold her as she cried. This meant that he defiantly had to put his feelings on hold for AJs sake. There is no way she could handle any more stress being put on her. Things just took a huge step in the other direction of the way he wanted his and AJ's relationship to turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

AJ finally stopped crying once Punk got her a bottle of water and she calmed down. She was still sitting on the couch in his locker room shaking a little bit. Looking over at her Punk knew that she was a nervous wreck. The one thing Punk did know was that she couldn't wrestle her match tonight against Cameron and Naomi. She was going to have to tell Vince about her pregnancy. "AJ not to upset you at all, but you have to tell Vince that you are pregnant. There is no way that you can wrestle tonight."

AJ looked up at with watery eyes. He was right though she couldn't wrestle. "Punk I'm afraid to tell him. What if he fires me right on the spot?"

Punk let out a loud sigh. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "Do you want me to come with you?"

That was the first time that AJ had smiled in almost two days. "Oh Punk would you please?" AJ asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes I will come with you." Catching Punk off guard AJ leaned forward and gave Punk a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Punk. This means a lot to me." AJ said keeping hold of the hug.

Punk didn't want the hug to end. The way that AJ made him feel was different than the way all his other girlfriends made him feel. Of course AJ wasn't his girlfriend, but for some reason he couldn't understand AJ just made him feel whole.

AJ was the first to let go. "Well should we tell them now?" AJ asked feeling even more nervous.

"The sooner the better." Punk said standing up. He extended his hand to help AJ off the couch. She quickly accepted and they walked out of the locker room. Punk just hoped this would go well. ***********************************************************************

Waiting in Vince's office had to be the worst feeling in the world. All AJ could do was come up with a bunch of things that Vince was going to say which would lead up to him firing her. Punk noticed her getting more and more upset so he grabbed her hand.

"Hey look at me." AJ looked down at their hands that were connected on her lap then directed her eyes to him. "Nothing bad is going to happen I promise. As intimidating as Vince seems he isn't a scary guy." Punk said trying to calm her.

"I know he has never been mean to me. I'm just scared of what his reaction is going to be." As if on cue Vince walked through the office door. Punk immediately felt AJ tense up. He mouthed the words calm down to her.

Vince nodded to both AJ and Punk then went to sit down at the deck in front of them. "Ok well I was told that AJ wanted to speak with me. I didn't expect you to tag along as well Punk." Vince stated with a chuckle.

"I asked him to come with me." AJ spoke up in Punks defense.

"Ok so what is it that you need to talk to me about AJ?" Vince asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well I just recently found out something last night that I'm not really proud of, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. Well I mean there is but I'm not willing to do it." AJ stated.

"Ok well what did you find out AJ?" Vince asked wanting her to continue. Punk looked over at AJ reassuring her that it was ok.

"This is really hard to say, but I'm pregnant." AJ couldn't really read Vince's facial expression. He just kind of starred at her. AJ couldn't handle the pressure, and she caved in she started crying. "I'm sorry! I know that me being the Divas Champion and all that I'm supposed to refrain from things like this, but it just happened! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." AJ said barring her face in her hands.

Punk got up from his chair and gathered AJ in his arms. She grabbed onto him clinging to him for dear life. "Shhh everything is going to be fine." Punk whispered in her ear.

Vince got up from his chair and started walking towards AJ's chair kneeling down next to her. Punk let go of the hug so Vince could see her. "AJ honey its ok you don't have to cry." Vince said patting her arm. "Look don't get me wrong this upsets me just as much as it upsets you. You are my most valuable Diva, you know that. Plus you are right you are the Divas Champion. Now I'm assuming that you thought I was going to fire you didn't you?" Vince asked.

AJ looked at him while wiping her tears from her face. "Well to be truthfully honest yes I did." Kind of still do AJ thought to herself.

Vince smiled. "I'm not going to do that. Yes we are going to have to take the title off of you that I know for a fact. How you want to continue in this business is totally up to you. You could go on maternity leave and return when you are ready, or you could leave on good terms." Vince patted AJ on the leg. "It's totally up to you kid, but I need your answer by next Monday." Vince said standing up.

AJ smiled up at Vince then stood up herself. "Thanks Vince I really appreciate it."

"No problem AJ. It is really going to be hard on the Divas division now without you." Vince said guiding AJ out of the office.

"Well it will be a good opportunity to bring up some of the NXT Divas." AJ hinted walking out the door.

"Yes it would be." Vince noticed Punk walking out behind him. He put up his hand to stop Punk in his tracks. "Punk can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Vince asked turning around.

Punk was a little shocked. "Yeah sure. I will be right out AJ." Punk walked back into the office standing in front of Vince's desk.

"Sit." Was the only word that came out of Vince's mouth.

"I would rather stand thanks." Punk said pushing Vince's buttons.

"Punk sit down." Punk did as he was told and sat down. "Punk I'm a little more than upset. I let you walk out of this company with the WWE Championship in 2011 which made your career, then I let you be WWE Champion for a record 434 days, then I let you take a well-deserved four month break after WrestleMania, and you repay me by getting my number one Diva on the roster pregnant?" Vince asked angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute there big guy I didn't get AJ pregnant!" Punk said standing back up.

Vince gave him a questionable look. "So the baby isn't yours?" Vince asked confused.

"No Vince it's not mine. It's some guys that AJ went to high school with. She started dating him six months ago, but they broke up because he was cheating on her the whole time." Punk said upset.

"Wow really? That stinks. Is she going to be ok all by herself?" Vince asked concerned.

"I don't know she is really upset about the whole thing. I feel so bad for her you know. She has to be so scared." Punk said rubbing his head.

"Well with you by her side all the time she seems fine." Vince stated tapping his pen on the desk.

Punk looked at Vince strange. "What do you mean?"

"Well anyone with eyes can tell that AJ is head over hills for you. You and her are attached at the hip backstage most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed. I may be old, but I can still see." Vince said with a chuckle.

Punk couldn't help but smile. "Well this might sound weird coming from me, but what are you suggesting I do?" Punk asked.

"Well I know you two aren't together per say, but I can tell you care about her a lot. You two remind me of Paul and Steph running around flirting backstage all the time not too long ago. All I'm saying Punk is be there for her. I know she is a grown women and can take care of herself, but every women could use a man in her life once in a while. Especially in AJ's current state." Vince said patting Punk on the shoulder.

"Thanks Vince. It feels good to kind of get someone else's point of view on this." Punk said walking towards the door.

"No problem do the right thing champ." Vince said waving Punk off.

Punk walked out the door finding AJ sitting on a production crate across the hall. "Hey what was that all about?" AJ asked curious.

Punk helped her off the crate putting his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing really Vince just wanted to discuss my current storyline angle." Punk lied. He didn't want AJ to know what actually went on in there.

"Oh well at least it wasn't anything bad. I know you have a match tonight, but I'm really tired and I'm starting to get a headache. Do you mind if I just go take a nap in your bus for a little while?" AJ asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah go ahead. You know how to get in the bus." Punk said.

"Thanks Punk for everything. It really means a lot to me that you would go into Vince's office with me." AJ said as they stopped walking.

"Don't mention it baby girl. Now go take your nap." Punk said kissing AJ on the forehead.

"Ok see you in a little bit." AJ said walking off. After listening to what Vince had to say it was clear to Punk that AJ needed him. Yeah maybe they weren't dating, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her with this whole pregnancy thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I have just been so busy lately, and pretty upset with the whole Punk situation, but I won't be as busy now so I should be able to update more often hopefully! Once again this is my first story so I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story it means a lot with it being my first story! *********************************************************************

Raw was finally over and Punk was exhausted. His match went well and he was satisfied with the outcome. All he wanted to do now was go to the locker room and get his stuff then get on his bus and travel to the next city for SmackDown. Making his way to the locker room he overheard a conversation going on between The Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins.

"Can you believe the nerve of AJ?" Naomi asked Nikki.

"Yeah I can believe it, because all AJ does is hide behind people, and weasel her way out of matches." Nikki stated.

"I just can't believe she got Mr. McMahon to cancel our match tonight. That is so pathetic of her as Divas Champion." Cameron wined.

"Well I mean do you really expect anything less out of her? I mean c'mon it's AJ we are talking about. She doesn't care about the Divas division, all she cares about is herself." Brie added.

"Yeah she only cares about herself and sucking up to a certain straightedge superstar to keep her title. If it wasn't for her little relationship with Punk she probably wouldn't be where she is today. They only keep her in the spotlight to make Punk happy." Nikki said.

"I don't know about that. Maybe you two should look in the mirror and think about who you both are dating." Punk said coming up behind The Bella Twins. They all turned around with shocked looks on their faces.

"I mean really Nikki who are you to talk about sucking up to people? You are dating John Cena for crying out loud, and Brie you're engaged to Daniel Bryan. As far as you are concerned Naomi you are also engaged to a WWE superstar. So I don't want to hear any of you talk about sucking up to people to keep their spots, because you two are probably at the top of that list. Oh yeah and for your information AJ and I aren't in a relationship she is just a really good friend, and I care about her a lot. One more thing AJ didn't ask for the match to be canceled something came up, so get your information correct before you go spreading lies. Thanks." Punk said walking away towards the locker room. ***********************************************************************

Finally after getting his stuff he made it to his bus. Opening the door and walking up the steps he noticed his driver was already waiting and ready to go.

"Sorry it took so long Joe I got a little side tracked." Punk apologized to his driver.

"Oh no problem man, but uh the girl is still on here she hasn't left yet or made a peep since I let her on" Joe replied starting the bus.

Punk quickly looked inside the bus to the living room area and noticed AJ's bags laying by the couch. "It's ok Joe just go ahead and go, she is riding with me to the next city."

"Alright whatever you say boss." Joe said pulling out of the parking area.

Punk made his way into the bus setting his stuff down next to AJ's. She must be in his back bedroom because she wasn't on any of the bunks like usual. Walking through the hallway quietly making sure not to wake her if she was asleep he got to the door of his bedroom. Opening it he peeked his head in and what he saw made him smile. There was AJ fast asleep with the comic book that he had been reading laying on her stomach. He must have left it on the bed so she started to read it. Walking over to her he carefully took the comic book off her stomach and laid it on the table next to the bed. He took the blanket that was folded at the bottom of the bed and covered her up with it.

"Goodnight April sweet dreams sweetheart." He whispered kissing her forehead. He looked down to AJ's stomach and smiled. "Goodnight baby." Punk said placing his hand on her stomach. Punk walked out of the bedroom not noticing that a huge smile was now on AJ's face. ***********************************************************************

Punk was startled out of his slumber when he heard gagging coming from the bathroom on his bus. Getting up off the couch he made his way to the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh AJ are you ok?" Punk asked grabbing AJ's hair to pull it back so it didn't get puke on it.

AJ just nodded but kept gagging. Punk rubbed her back in small circles trying to make her feel better. AJ finally stopped throwing up, lifting her head up she wiped her chin. She felt kind of embarrassed that Punk seen her in that kind of state. "I'm sorry that I woke you up. I was trying to be quite." AJ apologized.

Punk just sat down on the bathroom floor beside her and smiled. "Hey it's ok. It's not like you could control the volume of your gagging." Punk said with a chuckle.

AJ just smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better. "I'm also sorry that I took your bed. If you would've woken me up I would have moved to the couch." AJ said smiling.

"Well I'm pretty sure if I would have woken you up, and made you move to the couch that would classify me as the biggest asshole in the world considering you are pregnant."

"Well you could have just slept beside me the bed is big enough you know." AJ said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know but I wanted to watch some TV and I didn't want to wake you by turning on the one in the bedroom. Anyway are you feeling any better?" Punk asked rubbing her leg.

"Not really, but I better get used to it because it's not going to go away anytime soon. That reminds me I need to make a doctor's appointment to see how far along I am, shit." AJ said with a sigh.

"Well when do you plan on making it?" Punk asked.

"I don't know probably Thursday or Friday if I can. I'm heading home Wednesday morning after SmackDown, and I have to leave for Raw Sunday morning." AJ replied.

"So would you mind if I tagged along with you to Tampa on Wednesday?" Punk asked looking down at AJ who looked a little confused.

"No I wouldn't mind, but why?" It was AJ's turn to ask the questions. What was he getting at?

"Well I was thinking that I could stay with you at your apartment, I could go to the doctors with you, and then we could head to Raw together on Sunday morning. Only if you are ok with some company."

AJ couldn't contain her happiness. Did he really just offer to go to the doctors with her? "No I don't mind company as long as you don't mind an annoying Chihuahua." AJ giggled.

"I think Nacho and I will get along just fine. Now sorry to cut our bathroom meeting short, but I'm really tired so I'm going back to bed." Punk said standing up extending his arm to AJ.

AJ grabbed his hand pulling herself up. Punk started to walk back to the couch when AJ grabbed his arm. "Hey you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in your bed." AJ said tugging him towards his bedroom.

AJ laid down first noticing Punk was a little hesitant to lay down. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to sleep?" AJ asked laughing.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Punk asked laying down next to her pulling him the blankets so it covered both of them.

"Punk it's not like we are doing anything. We are just sleeping. Now go to sleep." AJ ordered.

"Yes master AJ." Punk said rolling over so he faced her back. Punk couldn't help but notice how beautiful AJ looked. He could get used to falling asleep next to her every night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! On to Chapter 5! *********************************************************************

The next morning Punk woke up to just him in the bed. Throwing off the blanket he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked over to AJ's side and noticed she had straightened up her side of the bed neatly, so that must have meant she had been up for a while. Walking over to his bedroom door he could hear AJ talking. Who was she talking to it was just him and her on the bus. Unless she was talking to the driver which he doubted because Joe never really talks to anybody he just keeps to himself. He opened up the door trying to be quite so AJ didn't hear him. He walked through the hallway and peeked out to the living room seeing AJ sitting on the couch talking on the phone she seemed upset. 

"Mom I know that I should be home right now. I'm heading home tomorrow morning after the SmackDown taping tonight." AJ said

"AJ you know you shouldn't be going to work tonight. Why don't you just head home?" AJ's mom asked upset.

"Mom I haven't been put on maternity leave yet. Plus I'm waiting on Punk because he is coming home with me to Tampa tomorrow morning and he has to go to SmackDown tonight because he is scheduled to be there." AJ tried to explain to her mom.

"Punk? Why is Punk coming home with you to Tampa?"

"Because he is mom. He offered to come with me to my first doctor's appointment."

"AJ that is a bad idea. I don't think you should let him come with you to the doctor's he is not the father of the baby." AJ's mom stated firmly.

"I don't care that he isn't the father of the baby. He is going as a friend, why can't you see that?" AJ asked. She was starting to get offended why was her mom acting like this?

"AJ I know that you used to have the biggest crush on him. You would call and tell me all the time that you thought he would ask you on a date, or try and take it to the next level with you. Well it never happened did it? No, he started dating someone else broke your heart, then you called me crying." AJ's mom explained.

By that time a tear had slipped down AJ's cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "You know what mom I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me what I should and should not do with my life. If I want him to come with me to my doctor's appointment I will let him come. He offered it's not like I asked him to come." AJ fired back at her mom. She was really starting to make her mad.

"AJ I'm starting to think you are trying to make him take the place of your baby's father just because you still have feelings for him. Now you are using your baby as an excuse to keep him around hoping that he will feel sorry for you because you are a single mom."

With that statement AJ had enough. "Yeah ok mom I'm totally using Punk, and trying to make him take the place of my baby's father. Are you nuts? It's not his kid I get it mom. I would never try and use my baby to land a man. That is ridicules, Punk and I are just friends I promise. Now I have to go I will talk to you later." AJ didn't even let her say goodbye before she hung up. Looking up from her phone she seen Punk standing in the hallway.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked a little upset.

"Enough." He replied walking over sitting down next to her on the couch.

"You know that I'm not using you right? You don't have to come with me to my doctor's appointment." AJ said turning towards him.

"Yes I know you aren't using me." Punk replied with a chuckle. "And I'm not going to your appointment because you want me to. I'm going because I want to. You should have let me talk to your mom." Punk said putting his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Well I didn't even know you were standing there listening to my conversation you little ease dropper." AJ said pushing him lightly. "If I knew you were there I probably would have handed you the phone."

"Well obviously your mom doesn't know me real well because if she did she would know that I don't communicate with people who use me for things. I never have and never will, and you my dear have never used me for anything ever so I don't think there is any danger in that." Punk said tapping his finger on her nose.

"I would never use you for anything, but in all seriousness you don't have to come with me to my appointment if you don't want to. I know you were probably just being nice, and I appreciate it a lot." AJ said looking up at him.

"I thought I just told you that I wanted to come with you. Yeah I'm being nice, but it's more than that I want to be there." Punk explained.

"Well I would love for you to come. It would be nice to have someone there for support. I am a little nervous. Normally I probably would have asked Kaitlyn to come with me, but she is all wrapped up in her engagement. Plus I never see her anymore since she isn't with the company anymore."

"Well I'm happy that I am the person that gets to be there for your first baby appointment ever. Now I'm hungry so what do you say we go get something for breakfast?" Punk asked.

"Sounds awesome I'm starving. I just hope I can keep it down, but first do you mind if I shower? AJ asked standing up.

"Oh so now you're using me for my shower. Ms. Mendez I'm shocked." Punk said laughing.

I'm sorry I just can't help it I'm a horrible person." AJ said as she started to fake cry.

Punk stood up off the couch and kissed her forehead. "Go take your shower." Punk said looking down at AJ.

"Thanks. I will be quick." AJ said running through the hallway back to the bedroom.

"You better I'm hungry!" Punk yelled ***********************************************************************

SmackDown finally came to an end and Punk was literally beat. He couldn't wait to get on his bus with AJ, get a good sleep, and then catch their plane to Tampa early tomorrow morning. After getting his stuff from the locker room he was supposed to meet AJ in catering so they could leave. Spotting her at a nearby table sitting with Big E he walked over to them.

"Hey are you ready? I'm so tired, and I still need to shower." Punk asked standing next to AJ's chair.

"Yeah sure. Hey I will talk to you later E. See ya." AJ said waving goodbye to Big E.

"Bye AJ. Take it easy." E replied. AJ had decided it was ok to tell Big E about her pregnancy. She trusted him.

Walking out to the parking garage Punk put his arm around AJ. "So I take it you told E that you were pregnant?" Punk asked as they still walked towards the bus.

"Yeah I trust E. He won't go telling anyone. So now the only people who know are me, you, Vince, my mom, and that's it. Wow I'm surprised I haven't told Kaitlyn yet." AJ said with a chuckle.

"Well you don't want to tell too many people I mean what if it gets out that you are pregnant then that Isaac guy finds out and tries to contact you or get involved with the baby or something?" Punk asked a little upset.

"I don't think there is any danger in that. I mean come on like he wants to be involved with a baby. He was too busy cheating on me I doubt he would even think twice about trying to be in the baby's life." AJ said as they got to the bus stepping inside.

"Well this might just be me but if I found out that my ex-girlfriend that I just broke up with two weeks ago was pregnant I think I would be a little suspicious if it was mine or not." Punk said sitting down on the couch with AJ following him.

"Well you are a really good person and a nice guy unlike Isaac. Honestly if he did find out I was pregnant I don't even think he would care enough to even ask if it was his." AJ replied playing with her hands. She didn't know why but all of a sudden this conversation was really getting to her.

Punk noticed right away that AJ was getting upset about this. Punk took her chin in his hand lifting it up so she was looking at him. "Hey Isaac is a stupid asshole who didn't realize what a wonderful person he had as his girlfriend. He was lucky to have someone as beautiful and caring as you are. Now he is even luckier that you are the mother of his child that he doesn't even know about, he should be thanking his lucky stars that it was you that got pregnant with his kid and not someone else who wouldn't take care of the kid properly or even care enough about it. You are going to be a great mom I can see it already." Punk said making her smile.

A small tear slipped from her eye and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "You really think I will be a good mom?" AJ asked seriously.

"Are you kidding me you will be the best mom in the world. That kid is going to be spoiled rotten." Punk said with a laugh.

"I sure hope you're right." AJ replied.

"I know I'm right. Now if you don't mind I have to take a shower then hit the bed because you and I both have an early flight tomorrow morning." Punk said standing up off the couch.

"Good because you stink." AJ said teasing.

"Really now?" Punk said inching closer to her.

"Punk don't you dare! Get out of here!" AJ yelled as Punk started to hug her sweat and all.

"Do I stink?" Punk asked laughing.

"No, no, no I take it back. I sure do now though. Ewww!" AJ said wiping her face. "You better hurry up in that shower because now I need one.

"C'mon I don't smell that bad, but I will hurry." Punk said grabbing clothes out of his bag. Walking back through the hallway.

AJ sure hoped he was right about her being a good mom. What if she couldn't handle it? She always wanted to be a mom, but she never pictured it being like this. AJ looked down at her tummy lifting up her shirt to put her bare hands on it. "I hope you will forgive me for not having a daddy. I'm so sorry." AJ whispered rubbing her belly.


End file.
